Fighting Fate
by DracosWifey
Summary: Hermione must make a choice, to save her own life or her unborn childs. What choice will she choose and what will happen when her decision is made. Can you really defy Fate?
1. Chapter 1

My eyes opened to darkness. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Where was I ?

I heard a door creaking to my left. Slowly turning my head, I saw an orange glow emitting from the door.

Slowly I got off a hard surface. Putting my hands down, feeling cold stone underneath me.

Cautiously I made my way to the firey glow.

I stopped. Not sure if I should proceed or not. There was no where else to go. There was only foward. So foward I went.

My eyes light brown eyes squinted, adjusting to the warm light that was now surrounding me.

I looked down at my hands. No cuts. No scars. Completly white and soft.

I looked down to see I was wearing an Ivory babydoll dress that fell to my knees and white ballet slippers.

My hands reached upward to my hair. It was soft, silky and fell down my shoulders in loose curls.

My thoughts were interupted by someone clearing their thoat.

Only then did I notice three ladies sitting before me in high up podeiums.

The one to my left had long black curly hair that fell to her waist. She had very fair skin and ice blue eyes that were looking down at me. She sat wearing all silver.

I glanced to my right to see a woman with sraight red hair with bangs sitting above her light green eyes. She too had fair skin and was wearing all gold.

I looked straight ahead of me to see the third one. She had long golden blonde hair which fell to her waist in waves. Her hazel eyes were glowing against her fair skin and she was dressed in red.

The one in the middle spoke first.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you do know why you're here, do you not?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Where am I and who are you?" she asked

"You are in limbo dear child. And I am Ferra." said the woman to her right.

"And you are here because you were suppose to die, and I am Fawna" said the one to Hermione's left.

"And I am Feyha. And we are the Fate sisters." said the one in the middle.

Hermione was shocked.

"I was suppose to die?" she asked quietly.

"Yes in the battle earlier today. But you didn't . Do you know why?" asked Fawna

Hermione soundlessly shook her head.

"Because there was a flaw in your destiny. You're with child. One week to be exact." said Ferra

"I am?" asked Hermione who was near tears.

"Yes when you got hit by the Killing Curse by your boyfriends father, the spell didn't know which soul to kill, you or your baby's" said Feyha.

"How do you know I had a boyfriend?" asked a stunned Hermione,

"Ha, Silly girl. We know everything. We're the ones who wrote out you life." said Ferra.

"We write out everyone's in fact. It up to us what happens to you and when its time for you to leave the living" said Fawna

"Thats not fair! How can you take me away from the ones I love?!" she yelled.

"Simple. We can. And we will. Nobody can beat Fate." said Feyha.

"You have choice Miss. Granger. You can either, save yourself and let your baby die in your place and live life longer or you can return to the living for one year, giving you time to give birth and spend 3 months time with your unborn child. The choice is yours. But be wise. Don't chose foolishly" said Feyha

Hermione didn't need time to think. She already knew which one she was going to chose.

"Have you decided?" asked Ferra

"Yes. I have." Hermione spoke clearly.

"Then what will it be?" asked Fawna.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's eyes fluttered opened and saw her boyfriend of 3 years sleeping in a chair beside her bed. The walls were white and it smelled like disinfectant. She knew right away she was in St. Mungos. She then glanced down to see her hand being held by her sleeping boyfriend.

She shifted a bit in her bed and the movement woke her boyfriend.

"Hermione, your awake" he whispered with a tired smile.

She just nodded.

"How long have I been here?" she asked with her raspy voice.

"About a week, love." he said as a pale hand ran its way through her delicate curls.

She already knew but she had to ask.

"Am I going to be ok?" she asked near tears.

A lump formed in the blond mans throat.

"They don't know yet. The test results they ran were inconclusive" he said quietly, looking down at his feet.

Hermione nodded, and closed her eyes, one lonely tear escaping through her lashes.

"The healer asked me to inform her when you awoke. I'll be back in a minute" said Draco as he kissed Hermione's forehead and headed out the room.

When he was gone, Hermione looked out the window. Was the dream real? She wondered. Did she really meet the Fates? She questioned in her head. What do I tell Draco and how do I explain this to my friends?

Before she could answer herself, Draco followed by the Healer, entered her room.

"Hello Miss Granger, I am Healer Jones, how are you feeling?" asked the black haired blue eyed healer.

"Tired, I feel really weak." she replied as Draco sat back in his chair and took her free hand in his.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news." said the healer.

"Whats the good news?" asked Draco.

"The good news is, Hermione, your about 3 weeks pregnant" said the healer.

Dracos eyes lit up and a smile crossed his face.

Hermione didn't know weather to be happy or sad.

"Whats the bad news?" she asked hoarsley

"The bad news is, When you were hit by the killing curse, it did't know weather to destroy you or your unborn baby. The spell took a serious toll on your body and your heart. Your heart is so damaged, not even magic can fix it. I'm sorry to tell you this, but with your heart the way it is, you have little over a year to live." she said sadly.

Draco turned paler then he already was and a lump formed in his throat.

Tears started to gush down Hermione's face. She had made a deal with the Fates, but only now did she realize how hard she was going to take it.

"I'll give you some time alone." said Healer Jones as she left the room.

Draco climbed into the bed with Hermione and held her sobbing figure close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest.

He rested his head on top of hers and began to quietly cry. It broke his heart knowing Hermione had such a short time to live.

The two cried them selfs to sleep, neither of them having sweet dreams, but having ones of lonliness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke early the next morning, her eyes sore and swollen. She could hear soft breathing close to her side. She looked up from her pillow, which happened to be Draco, and saw him soundly asleep, with dried tears on his face.

"Draco, wake up" she whispered into his ear.

He was a light sleeper so his eyes automatically opened ans he looked into the eyes of a broken soul.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while tightning his arms around her body.

"As good as I can be." she said.

"Draco?" she asked.

"Yes, Darling?" he replied.

"I don't want to dwell on my situation. I want to live out my life as much as possible." she said.

"I agree with that." he said softly, but unsure how he might handle everything.

He got up off the bed and made his way to the restroom.

"Draco, I'm hungry" she said as she adjusted herself to sit up in the hospital bed.

Draco came back out of the bathroom, hair and clothes fixed.

"I will let the Healer Trainee know. I have to run a couple of errands, but will be back soon" he said as he bent over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks. Love you" she said as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Love you more" he said with a smirk and a wink as he left the room.

Hermione just smiled and rolled her eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A few minutes later a young female Healer, entered the room with a tray of hot food following behind her. She had silky blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Hello Hermione. How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Luna, when did you become a Healer?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not a Healer yet. Just a trainee." she said as she sat down in the chair beside Hermione's bed.

"Wow. I never knew you wanted to be a Healer." said Hermione as she eyed the tray of food on her lap.

"I suspect Nargles have something to do with it." she said airily.

Hermione smiled.

"So whats for lunch?" asked Hermione.

"Well the Healer Jones wants you on a strict diet. She doesn't want you eating to many fatty foods. Therefore we have steamed veggies,boneless skinless chicken and a cup of friut. Eat up." Luna said as she left Hermione to eat her lunch.

Hermione enjoyed her delicous meal and would have no problem sticking to her diet. Although now that she thought of it, the smell of chicken was beging to bother her. She eyed a small potin vile on her bedside table and smiled. Pregnancy Draught. Just what she needed.

Just as she was finishing her lunch, someone knocked on her door and stuck their head in.

"Mione', you awake?" asked a red headed blue eyed Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny!" Hermione squeeled.

The redheaded ran to Hermione's side and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so relieved your ok" said Ginny as she sat in the chair beside her bed.

Hermione just smiled. She wasn't ready to tell anyone else about her condition.

"How's Harry, Ginny" Hermione asked of her friend.

Ginny tensed up and let out a sigh, her blue orbs watering.

"Hermione, he's very badly injured" she repiled quietly.

Hermione looked at her 16 yr old best friend.

"Ginny, what happened?" Hermione asked with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Harry...Harry...he injured his brain and is in a coma. They don't know when he'll wake up." Ginny said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Oh Gin" said a tearful Hermione as both girls embraced in a hug.

Hermione knew how close Ginny and Harry had become and felt awful. She just hoped in her heart that the fates would let him come back to Ginny and his friends.

"Herms, I'm going to go back and sit with Harry. Stop by later when you get a chance, ok?." said Ginny as she got up and walked to the door.

"Ok. Bye Gin" she smiled weakly as the redhead made her way out of her room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

About an hour after Ginny had left, Hermione was sitting on her bed in a fresh clean jonny. Luna had came in and informed her that, unfortunatly, she may not be going home and would have to wait for Healer Jones to come back from a meeting. She was begining to think of the battle that happened nearly a week ago.

She got broken out of her train of thought when Draco came running into her room, trying to catch his breath.

"Merlin Draco, whats the hurry?" she said as she sat him down on the hospital bed next to her.

"You... know....how you...said you....didn't want to...dwell on this..?" he asked breathlessly,

Hermione nodded her head.

Draco got off the bed ond down on one knee. He pulled a small white box out of his robe pocket, and opened it revealing a solitaire princess cut diamond on a platnium band.

"Marry me?" he said, hope gleaming in his eyes.

For once, Hermione was speechless.

A/n Ok prepare yourselves. The next few chapters may be emotional... I kinda cried writting them... anywho... inspiration has struck and I am back to writting this story...I have a lot of ideads and I know everyone is out of character, so much has happend but you will get a glimpse of their old selves in future chapters. Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

fate ch 4

Hermione Granger was speechless.

" I must be halucinating, did you just ask me to marry you Draco?" she asked still very much surprised.

Draco pulled himself up from his kneeling position and sat on the edge of Hermiones bed. He set the small box down and took Hermione's soft petite hands into his large, coarse ones.

"Hermione, if its one thing I'm sure of, Its the fact that I love you and I want to be your husband. I bought this ring 6 months ago and I wanted to wait for the perfect time to propose to you. I was going to ask you on your 18th birthday. I had it all planned out. I was planning on taking you to Italy for a weekend and have your parents flown over and meet us at the Coliseum to have a candlelight dinner, dancing and then at midnight I was going to ask you to be my wife" he said looking into her watery brown eyes.

"You asked my parents to be there?" she asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Yes, I did." he replied softly as he wiped the lone tear from her cheek.

"Oh, Draco, thats the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" she said as more tears fell from her eyes.

Draco, once again fell to one knee on the floor, took the ring box back into his free hand, while the other hand was still clasped in Hermione's.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, this time with tears forming in his beautiful eyes.

"Of couse I would. I would love nothing more to be your wife" Hermione said smiling and her eyes shining through her tears.

Draco removed the 1 carat princess cut solitaire from the velvet box and slid it on Hermione's ring finger. The ring adjusted it self perfectly to fit Hermione's finger.

He got up off the floor and sat back on the bed, leaning towards Hermione.

Their lips met and a feeling of warmth over came the two.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's shoulders and deepened the soft, but intense kiss, while his arms slithered around her waist.

Draco moved his body closer to Hermione's, slightly picking her up and placing her on his lap. Hermione sighed in the kiss at how close their bodies were.

Hermione suddenly felt Draco's arousal against her leg and started to giggle.

Draco pulled away from the kiss, oblivious to the reason of Hermione's sudden outburst.

"What's so funny?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Hermine blushed and motioned her eyes toward Draco's pants.

Draco followed her eyes and a pink tinge formed on his cheeks.

Hermione leaned over to whisper in Draco's ear.

"Down boy" she said seductivly as her lips tickled his outer ear.

Draco attempted to adjust himself, but he was too turned on and Hermione was only making his arousal worse.

Slowly he layed Hermione and himself down on the bed , his arms now caressing her sides.

"You know, Mione, I've always wondered what it would be like to make love in the hospital" he said as he left butterfly kisses along Hermione's jaw.

Hermione shivered at his words as her eyes closed and she reveled in Dracos touch.

"Well I guess you two love birds won't be finding out anytime soon" a voice said from the doorway.

Hermione and Draco adjusted themselves, both of them blushing for being caught in an awkward positon.

There stood Healer Jones, with a smirk on her face.

"Mr. Malfoy, visiting hours are ending and its time for you to leave. I would offer you a cot to stay, but I don't fancy the idea of any of my patients shagging their boyfriends when they should be recovering."

"I thought I was going to be discharged?" questioned a slightly upset Hermione.

"I would like to keep you one more night for observation. But I assure you you will be discharged tomorow afternoon." she replied.

"I'll give you two a minute to say your goodbyes" she said ashe she stepped outside the room.

"So I guess we can't get married tonight after all" said a saddend Hermione.

Draco sat down next to Hermione.

"How about this. Its Wednesday. I'll floo your parents, tell them your ok and will be coming home tommorw. I'll have our bags packed by tommorow night and Friday morning, the four of us leave for Italy so your parents can witness our vows. Unless you want to plan your dream wedding and invite all your friends and family." he expalined

"No, I like your idea better. When we get back we can plan a small reception to celebrate with our friends and family." she said as she rested her head on Dracos shoulder.

"Ok, Love. I'll be back in the morning to pick you." he said and the kissed her soundly on her lips before grabbing his cloak and exiting her room.

After a few minutes, Hermione rang the buzzer to the front desk.

Within seconds, Luna came in.

"Hey Hermione, what can I do for you?" she asked smiling.

"Would it be possible for me to go see Harry?" she asked hopefully.

Luna's smile faded.

"Mione, I don't think its a good idea to go see him. You may get very upset. Its not a pretty picture." the young witch said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Please, Luna. He's my best friend. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Ron."she said looking down.

Luna reached for the heart pendant around her neck. It was a locket with a picture of herself and Ron from the last Valentines day ball.

The night Draco and Hermione concieved their three week old embryo.

The night Ron became the first victim of Voldemort. The night the war started.

The war lasted about three weeks. But the light side prevailed but not without consequences.

Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Remus and Tonks Lupin, Alastor Moody, and hundreds of other students who fought, had died during the course of the war.

"Ok Mione." whispered Luna.

A/N and heres chapter 4, I hope it meets your approval. I love the reviews and thats what got me writting this story again. I plan on having this story be relativly long but occasionally there will be times where I will jump foward a couple of months. Thank you again for the reviews and reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Fate ch 5

Luna wheeled Hermione down to the critical wing of St Mungos. Harry's room was the last room in the corridor.

Hermione and Luna entered a dark room with only a small light glowing.

"I'll leave you for a bit." said Luna as she exited the room.

Hermione looked at her best friend.

His head was bandaged and his skin was pale. He had an ivy in his hand keeping his body nourished and a tube down his throat helping him breathe.

Hermione slowly clasped her warm hand into his cold one.

" I'm so sorry, Harry. I wish I could have done more to help you." she whispered.

"Voldemorts gone."

"Hey guess what. Draco proposed. We're getting married this Friday." she continued talking.

"And I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mummy." she said as she stared to cry.

"I'm dying Harry. Lucius shot the killing curse at me. And it didn't know weather or not to kill me or my baby. I ended up in limbo. I met the fates. They gave me choice. I decided to save my baby instead of myself. I have only a year left to live." she sobbed and she gently layed her head on her and Harrys clasped hands.

"I don't know what to do Harry. I wish you were awake. I need you. I need you to be awake and well when I die. Draco needs your help. I don't think he'll cope very well when I'm gone."

"You probably think I'm going insane"

Hermione looked up at Harry. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful.

"Ginny's been here everyday. Hogwarts has been closed down. I don't know when they'll reopen. The Ministry in in shambles. Shacklebolt is doing all he can to calm everything down. He's going to be a great minister. All the deatheaters have been locked in Azkaban. Lucius, Fenir, Bellatrix all got the Dementors Kiss."

Hemione sat there in silence, not realizing she drifted to sleep.

"Hermione." Luna whisperd as she gently shook her friend.

Hermione woke up and looked groggily at Luna.

"Come on. Lets get you back to your room so you can sleep."

Hermione kissed Harry's hand goodbye and let Luna wheel her back to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Hemione lie under the cool sheets of her hospital bed. There was so much she wanted to do and didn't have much time. She was happy that she would be marrying Draco, only if it was for a short while. And she would have time to spend with her baby before she had to leave her life behind.

She gently ran her hands over her still flat but firm stomace.

"Hi baby. I'm your mummy. And I want you to know I love you very much and I will always be with you no matter what." she whispered.

She knew it was no use to continue crying over her situation. It was inevitable. She wanted to be as happy as she could be. She had a small fortune she could use to travel and do the things she wanted to do before she died. But she knew well enough that Draco wouldn't let her spend a single cent of her money.

Hermione glanced at the stunning ring on her hand. It really was beautiful. Simple, but beautiful.

She could not wait to be Hermione Malfoy. It was her dream ever scince she fell in love with Draco. Yes she was only 17 but she knew she was in love.

Eventually, Hermione fell into a deep sleep , the moonlight falling on her face through the window.

***Hermione's Dream***

_She was in a park, on a warm summers day. She was sitting on a picnic blanket observing her husband and young daughter. Subconciously her hand was caressing her swollen tummy. Her curls were pulled back into a ponytail and a light breeze tickled her face._

_The sound of giggles put her attention on a swing set, where her 6ft blond haired blue eyes husband was pushing their 3 yr old daughter. Her dark blond curls blew in the wind and her big blue eyes shone with happiness._

_"Yay daddy!" said the girl as she finished swinging._

_The little girl jumped off the swing and ran over to Hermione, her light blue dress with a white sash billowing behind her._

_"Mummy! Did you see I flyed!" said the little girl settling in Hermione's lap._

_"Yes I did darling." she replied._

_Hermione's husband came over and kissed her on the lips, then settled down next to his wife and took out a butterbeer._

_"Have fun dear?" Hermione asked smiling and she ran her hand through his blond locks._

_"MmHmm." he replied as he continued taking a swig of his drink._

_"I have no idea where she gets all that energy from" he said._

_Hermione just smiled._

_"Mummy, when's my broders coming to live with us?" the little girl asked, while rubbing Hermione's stomace._

_"Very soon darling, very soon" she said as she kissed her daughter on her head._

_Hermione looked at her husband._

_He smirked before he leaned in a kissed her soundly on the lips._

_"I love you, sweetheart." he said gazing into her eyes._

_"I love you, too" she replied._

"Hermione."

"Hermione"

"Mione, wake up"

*********

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw grey/blue pools staring back at her.

"Hmm Morning already?" she asked and she sat up and yawned.

"Yes. It looked like you were having a good dream" said Draco as he got a glass of water and handed it to Hermione.

She drank the water and sighed.

"Oh it was Dray. It was perfect."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Hermione and Draco were in their bedroom packing their necessities for their weekend trip to Italy. The room was very homey. Beige walls with black and red chinese symbols hanging from various places on the wall. The queen sized oak bed was raised and had white silk sheets and a tan comforter. Both dressers were oak as well. Draco's topped with various colonge and a picture of Hermione from the Yule ball. Hermiones was topped with pictures of her friends parents and a big picture of her and Draco, from last christmas.

"Hey Dray?" Hermione called to him fro the bedroom.

"Yes Mione?" he replied as he walked in from their ajoing bathroom.

"I was thinking.." she said

"Oh is that whats burning" he said playfully.

Hermione shot him a playful glare.

"Anyways, I was thinking we could make this trip into a sort of vacation. You know travel for a few months before we come back and prepare for the baby'' she said.

"Well we're gonna have to pack more then just an overnight bag" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But.." he said

Hermione rolled her eyes.

" I get to plan where we're going and you'll only find out when we arrive at the destination." he said

"Ok I can deal with that" she said as she looked into his saddened eyes.

Hermione's smile fell and she let go of Draco and went and sat on the bed.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me Draco" she whispered.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how to deal with this. I lost my mother and now I'm losing you" he said harshly trying to keep the tears from falling out.

"Draco.."

"No Hermione! It's not fair! He's taken everything I have ever loved away from me!" he said loudly.

"Draco don't get angry.." Hemione said calmly getting up from the bed.

"Don"t Hermione. Don't tell me not to get angry! I have every right too!" he said slamming his fists on his dresser, knocking over some bottles.

"Don't you dare yell at me Draco Malfoy! The last thing I want to do with you is fight! I want to be happy." she replied

Draco truned around, coming face to face with Hermione. He looked into her watery eyes and sighed dropping his face in his hands.

Hermione reached her arms around Draco's waist and rested her head and his chest.

"I know your angry and scared. I am too. But I don't want my last memories to be of us fighting. I want them to be happy." she said pulling back from him. She lifted his head out of his hand and cupped his tearstained cheek.

"And you will never lose me. I'll always be here" she said placing a her free hand over his heart.

"And in this little one" she said as she put her hand over her stomace.

Draco pulled Hermione in his embrace and the two stood there, just holding each other.

A/N ok that was a very emotional chapter for me to write. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Special thanks to the following readers for their wonderful reviews!

granger malfoy 93

Caramel Wafer

ktkitty4

You guys are what keeps me writting!


	6. Chapter 6

Yes I am soooooo sorry! It has been ages but I did not forget about this story. Enjoy!

The rest of the afternoon was spent quietly, Draco and Hermione each doing their own things.

Draco informed Hermione he was taking a broom ride with his friend Blaise and that he would be back for dinner.

Hermione just nodded and made her way out to the garden and sat under her favorite willow tree. She had done alot of thinking under that tree.

March was still a little brisk, but Hermione's Weasley made sweater served its purpose as it kept her warm.

Hermione decided to write to Ginny and let her know what would be going on the next couple of months. Ginny still did not know the extent of Hermione's injury and Hermione owed it to her best friend to let her know.

_Dear Ginny,_

_By the time you get this letter, I will be on a plane to Italy. Draco and I are getting married. Just a small ceremony with my parents. I would have invited you to come along but I knew you couldn't bare being so far away from Harry._

_There are some things I need to tell you, unfortunately I cannot tell them to you in person. Its just too hard._

_But there is one good thing about this letter beside the fact I'm getting married, Ginny , I'm having a baby._

_I'm three weeks along. I'm going to be a mother, but only for a few short months._

_Ginny, I'm dying. My heart is severely damaged. I have about a year left to live._

_I'm so sorry to put this all on you when your going through so much at this time, but your my best friend._

_I needed to tell you._

_Please after reading this letter, please don't treat me any differently. I want to live as normal as possible for what little time I have left._

_Don't feel sorry for me. My fate is inevitable._

_Promise me you will owl me if there is any news on Harry's condition._

_I'm not strong enough to go back to see him._

_Draco and I are going to travel for a few months, forget about everything for a little bit, get away. Owl me anytime, Gin. I'll miss you and I'll see you when I get home._

_Love your friend,_

_Mione_

Hermione wiped her tears from her eyes and made her way back to the house, Ginny's letter folded in her hand. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing by not telling Ginny the entire truth. How many people actually would actually believe there was a such thing as the Fates. Logically not many. They would probably admit her to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward if she told everybody she knew that she met the fate sisters.

She also didn't know if it was right to tell her best friend that she was dying in a letter, rather than in person. But at this time, it was the only way she could bare telling her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Draco and Hermione sat down to a delicious Italian dinner. Hermione still hadn't heard a word from her parents.

"Draco?" Hermione called as she set her apple juice down.

"Yes" he said quietly

"How did Mum and Dad take the news? I haven't heard one thing from them yet." she asked as she pushed her noodles around on the plate.

"As well as any parent would. But they said they would give you a little space and try to treat you as normal as they could." he said.

"They know me too well" she whispered.

"Are they still flying with us to Italy tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, were picking them up at 8am. Our flight leaves at 11am. We should arrive in Italy by 5pm if not sooner." he said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

He got up and wiped the imaginary crumbs off his Grey dinner suit, and made his way to the record player and tapped it with his wand. Music began to fill the room and he made his way back to Hermione.

He thought she looked stunning in her black baby doll dress, and her curls cascading over her shoulders.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand in front of him.

Hermione smiled and placed her hand in his and followed him to an empty space in the room.

The couple began to dance slowly and a few minutes in, Draco spoke up.

"I'm sorry for being so distant, Mione" he said looking guilty into her eyes.

"Its OK Dray, we have a lot on our minds at the moment." she replied lovingly.

"I vented to Blaise this afternoon. I kinda took all my anger out on him. But he just listened, like he always does." he said.

"You have got to get your temper under control, Draco. You may end up hurting someone one day." she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's what Blaise said" he chuckled softly.

"Smart guy." Hermione replied.

The couple danced slowly and peacefully for another ten minutes before Hermione broke the silence.

"Its nearly ten. We should head to bed. We have and early day ahead of us"

"You're right" replied Draco as he flicked his wand and the music stopped.

The couple made heir way up the staircase and down the small hallway to their bedroom.

Hermione went into the adjoining bathroom and changed into her a white tank to and green booty shorts that had naughty written on the back in silver.

When she emerged from the bathroom she eyed draco whom was already sitting on the bed in his red boxers.

The two climbed under the sheets and met in the middle of the bed, Draco putting his arm over Hermione's shoulders as she rested her head on his chest and her arm draped over his abdomen.

"Goodnight Dray" said Hermione as she began to dose off.

"Night Mione. I love you" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too" she replied.

Slowly, both Draco and Hermione fell into a peaceful sleep. Both with nothing but sweet and joyous thoughts running throgh their heads.


End file.
